Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted)
Chantel DuBois is the main antagonist of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She was a Monaco animal control officer that was known for her relentless tracking of runaway or stray animals. She is voiced by Frances McDormand Early Life : "When I was seven, I strangled my first parrot, flushed my first goldfish and punched my first snake." : ~DuBois to her officers on her background.src As a young child, DuBois was known for her cruel tendencies towards animals, having strangled a parrot, flushed a goldfish down the toilet and mortally punched a snake. This proclivity towards animal violence led eventually to her career as an animal control officer, a career which she took seriously, keeping a perfect success rate in capturing stray animals. Bio She is the best animal control officer in Monte Carlo with a perfect success record. She is very experienced and has extraordinary tracking skills; she also showed great strength and endurance when she survived many falls from great lengths and not being hurt at all, as well as managing to restrain the Zoo Animals' aircraft single handed. It is also shown that DuBois is capable of smelling for her prey, and she even licks dirty water from one of Alex's deep footprints. Throughout the third film, she pursues the Four in hopes of having their heads as trophies, especially Alex's. She first appears in the film when she is called by the casino manager and chases the animals through Monte Carlo. All of her assistants are injured in the chase, but she continues to go after the animals and eventually corners them at the Hotel Ambassador. The Four escape on a makeshift plane, which eventually crashes. Later on she goes to the plane's crash site and discovers the animals ran away with the circus. She jumps on a train to Rome and when she arrives, she spots King Julien and Sonya on their date. DuBois steals a police bike but crashes it into a fountain and is arrested by the police, who look like her men. Later she escapes from prison and regroups her injured men, managing to revive them with a song. She tracks the circus to the Alps and then to London and almost catches Alex but is tied up and shot out of a cannon by the penguins. She later ambushes the Four when they make it back to the Central Park Zoo. But before she could claim her prize, she is then discovered by the New York zookeepers, who assume she was returning the Four. Near the end of the film, the mayor of New York presents DuBois with a check of one million dollars, but she tears it and says it was only about Alex. The audience cheers, but she seizes the opportunity to shoot Alex with a poison dart hidden inside a foam finger. However, Circus Zaragoza comes to the Zoosters' aid. DuBois' men were eliminated by the elephants and Sonia the bear on a Ducati motorcycle, the latter sending DuBois crashing into the reptile house. Emerging from the rubble as deadly vipers slither about, DuBois captures a fleeing Stefano and attempts to reach for her dart gun, only for Mort to snatch it. Alex and Gia the jaguar manage to rescue Stefano, the former ending up with DuBois in free fall, right above the penguin habitat filled with vipers. DuBois swore that if she was going down, she'll take his head. Alex managed to turn the tables on her as he whistles for two dogs on rocket shoes to uplift him as a makeshift jet pack. He then dumps her in his former habitat, the animal control officer roaring with rage. Mort then tranquilizing her. In her sedated state, she was suggestible as Alex ordered her to sit, lie down, roll over and stay. The penguins then bound and gagged DuBois and her assistants and stow them in a cargo box to Madagascar, just like how Alex and his friends were shipped in the first film. Trivia She's the first Madagascar villain to be an actual villain, since the fossa are just predators, and Makunga's just a pompous jerk, but she's determined to kill Alex. Category:2010s Category:Animal Defeats Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Gagged Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Villain Song Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Poacher Category:Animal Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Jealous